Mixed Emotions
by greenday14
Summary: Sana is acting different. Aktio needs to know why. Every time he tries to get close to her she goes away. What had he done wrong? Who's the dense on now?
1. Going Home

**Hi everyone! This is going to be my very first story that I'm writing. I'm so excited and I hope you guys are too. This is a story I've wanted to write for a really long time, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave and comments on my grammar or on how I wrote my story. It would really help me. Thanks and enjoy!**

Sana woke up to the sound of birds outside her window. The sun streamed into her room like honey. Carefully, she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she felt a yawn make its way through her throat and out her mouth. Running her hand through her auburn hair, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Stumbling over to her hairdresser, she fumbled for her hairbrush. Looking into the mirror, she gazed at her sleepy face. She'd been feeling so tired since she started working in the mountains. But, she had to agree that her sad and tired look really gave it a good touch to the ghost character she was playing the part of. She'd lost all of her cheerful emotions, but she really wasn't quite sure why. A few weeks ago, she'd called Akito to let him know how things were doing. That's when she found out that he and Fuka were...were...dating. Just thinking of it made her head hurt and tears always formed around the rims of her eyes. She thought of it over and over again until her head was about to burst. She couldn't wrap her head around this unbearable feeling that kept taking over her. But now that the movie was over, it was time to go back to Tokyo and start school once again. "Seventh grade is going to a real pain." she thought aloud as she tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Being a thirteen-year-old girl with depression problems, she wasn't exactly ready to go back to the busy lifestyle she used to know. She put on a black T shirt, black jeans, and a comfy pair of checkered Vans and head out the door of her bedroom.

After three hours of packing, Sana made her way to the ramp she'd set up for skateboarding. She sat on one of the rails and swung her feet as a cool breeze made its way through the trees. She was really gonna miss this place. She saw a figure running towards her and she suddenly felt a strike of grief. It was Naozumi. It wasn't like she didn't like him or anything, it's just that he was so utterly annoying. He was always trying to flirt with her and she found that to be really pestering. "Hey Sana-chan! Are you going to be doing any tricks? Oh if you are can I watch? I would really like to. Where's your board? Don't you have it with you? Here, I'll go get it for you. Where is it exactly?" Sana sighed as she placed a finger over his lips. Naozumi stopped talking as his face grew a bright shade of red. "Naozumi, I'm not going to skateboard right now. I'm only sitting alone and trying to find some peace and tranquillity before we leave." Naozumi relaxed a bit as he noticed that Sana wasn't crying because that was what he hated the most. Whenever Sana was ever at the ramp, she'd either be crying or banging her board on one of the rails as she'd try to get out her anger. Sana had really changed in the time they'd been filming the movie. The cute little ponytailed cheerful spirited girl was now a quiet and shy teenager that blasted hardcore music and skateboarded. He loved her no matter what so he accepted her transformation with open arms. The entire movie crew knew why this had happened. It was no secret that Sana was sad and depressed because of Aktio and what he'd told her. Naozumi felt bad that he wasn't of much help to her due to the fact that he confessed to her right after she stood outside in the rain crying one night he had happened to pass by her cabin. Now it was time to depart from the mountains and go back to the old way of things. Sana would go back to Child's Play and commercials, and Naozumi would do the same. Naozumi was a bit worried on how Sana's friends would react when they come to see Sana's change of personality. But he kept his mind off it as he led Sana to her cabin so that she could get her last few bags and head to the bus.

Sana was a bit annoyed with the fact that Naozumi put so much worry on her happiness and safety. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Sana hopped on the bus and took a seat secluded from everyone in the far back. She took out her iPhone and plugged her ears as her favorite band Skillet blasted in her ears. The engine of the bus started and Sana began her long and lonely list of thoughts she'd forgotten to go over before leaving. Now that she was alone, it was time to figure out what was to happen when she was to arrive at school the next day.


	2. Remembering the Past

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I'm really new to this. I hope you guys enjoy, and by the way, I forgot to mention that it's all a bit OOC. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sana looked out the window to find the city she'd forgotten. She paused her music and got out of the bus. She stretched her whole body as she scratched her head and took in her memorable surroundings. She wasn't exactly excited but it wasn't like she hadn't missed the welcoming feeling she got every time she gazed at the entrance of her extravagant mansion.<p>

She picked up the bags that had been placed next to her and walked up to the padlock on the gate. She punched in the code and the doors to her home gracefully slid open. She walked up to the door and found it unlocked. When she opened the door she found her mother sitting in a chair off in the living room. She put her bags down and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her mother and stood there. Her mother turned around and gave her a warm smile.

"Welcome home Sana." she said as she embraced her daughter tightly.

"It's good to be back Mom." Sana said as she hugged her mother. Sana walked around her house and decided to go upstairs to unpack. After she put away all of her clothes, she decided to skateboard her way around the city and refill her brain with the memories she'd let go of during her time away.

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go out for a skate." she yelled as she shut the door behind her and rode off.

Sana skate around the city and kickflipped her way to the gazebo that sat in the middle of the neighborhood park. She picked up her skateboard and sat on the bench inside the gazebo. Sana took out her phone and plugged her ears as Green Day began to play American Idiot full blast. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of the city she'd left. It seemed like forever since the last time she had sat on the gazebo benches. The last time had been with Akito. Akito. They boy who broke her heart. She didn't really blame him, it wasn't like he knew at all. She only realized it in the mountains. But then again, Akito had said he had something to tell her. Sana, of course, never expected it to be that he had found his darling princess. Sana felt her blood boil as she got up and smashed the wooden wall surrounding the gazebo. Sana heard Joan Jett and the Blackhearts blasting 'I Hate Myself for Loving You' in her ears.

"It must have been the music," she said as she sat back down on the bench.

Sana ran her fingers through her auburn hair and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Sana flipped her skateboard around. She felt tired and uneasy about starting school the next day. She knew that she was going to have to deal with the stress of catching up to the rest of the class, but she knew that with the tutoring she'd gotten in the mountains, she would be a year ahead of the class, academic wise. Sana got up and decided to go to the ramen shop around the corner. Sana wandered about the store and found her favorite ramen in the very back. This was the very exact ramen shop the she and Akito had gone to, to hide from the paparazzi. She remembered the way Akito had held her hand when they'd walked about the store and they way it felt to wear his clothes. She could still smell his scent if she concentrated hard enough. But those days were behind her now. Akito would now never see her as his love interest. Now, she'd only be the annoying girl that makes him want to punch someone. She'd stopped being cheerful, for she had no glee to make herself the happy girl she once was. Sana walked to the cash register and paid for the ramen. She hopped back on her skateboard and rode off into the afternoon sunset.

When Sana finally got home, it was already around 9pm. Her mother was already in bed and fast asleep.

"Well someone it tired today." Sana whispered as she tip-toed past her mother's bedroom. When Sana finally got to her room, she locked the door, and plopped on her bed. Sana took out her Geometry textbook. Since she had private tutoring, she would be in honors classes for the rest of the year. Sana had also decided to go to a high school cram school to advance in her studies. Although she was still in seventh grade, Sana had no intentions of staying at the academic level of the rest of her school, she wanted to be prepared. And with that, Sana opened the book and studied until her eyes became droopy and she fell asleep.


End file.
